Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers
Summary Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers was a British magician and one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, also known as the Golden Dawn or Golden cabal, which was once the largest magic cabal in the United Kingdom and a world-renowned cabal. Mathers was also the person who recruited Aleister Crowley into the Golden Dawn and acted as one of his mentors, though their relationship ultimately turned sour. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 7-A with magic | 6-B Name: Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers, Count of Glenstrae (Self-proclaimed) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Middle-aged Classification: Human, Magician, Founder of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn | Original Grimoire Powers and Abilities: Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Astral Projection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | Same as before, Regeneration (High; can not be killed by Aleister's normal magic), Transmutation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Human level physically, Mountain level with magic (Mathers was an excellent magician who was on par with past Aleister Crowley so he's probably at least comparable to Leivinia Birdway who uses the same type of magic, managed to destroy a previous iteration of Imagine Breaker, successfully summoned and bound Coronzon into a contract) | Country level (Capable of summoning the four Archangels and matching Aleister in magical combat, who can destroy said Archangels) Speed: Normal Human '''| '''Massively Hypersonic (could fight Aleister in physical combat) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Likely Class M (should be comparable to Aleister) Striking Strength: Human Class | Mountain Class (could harm Aleister in hand-to-hand combat) Durability: Human level | At least Mountain level (Original Grimoires are considered indestructible even by magicians like Leivinia Birdway and Kanzaki Kaori), regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: Above average, managed to launch multiple explosion spells at Aleister Crowley after losing an arm and nearly being cut in half with a claymore | Very High, As an original Grimoire Mathers continuously draws powers from the leylines given him a nigh inexhaustible power supply Range: At least dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Symbolic Weapons Intelligence: Very High. Mathers is genius magician comparable to Aleister Crowley who was one of the founders and leaders of what once was a world-renowned magic cabal. Managed to summon and bind Coronzon, which Crowley failed to do. Talented writer and translator that translated several Original Grimoires such as The Kabbalah Unveiled, The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage, and The Greater Key of Solomon. Skilled tactician Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | If his connection to the leylines is severed he disperses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elemental Magic: As the leader of the Golden Dawn and Golden-style magician, Samuel can be considered a master of magic ceremonies and the use of elemental magic and/or Thelema. Samuel uses symbolic weapons based on the four suits of the Minor Arcana that are used to manipulate the four elements: the red fire wand, the blue water cup, the yellow wind dagger, and the green earth disc. These weapons float around Samuel as he uses various elemental attacks. Using these elements Mathers is capable of controlling all things on the material level and denote any aspect of the world through the manipulation of the four basic elements. The Symbolic Weapons confer a degree of automatic protection to Mathers even without being commanded. Mathers commands these weapons by calling upon the Aristotelian qualities of the element he's going to use. *'Fire:' Magic using the fire element through the red fire wand. This magic include explosive flames, a great serpent of flame that sweeps across the target area burning and blowing away obstacles in its path and a deluge of flames. Qualities: Hot and Dry. *'Water:' Magic using the water element through the blue water cup. This magic includes a wall of water intended to slightly divert the path of incoming attacks even if destroyed and a blade of high-pressure water. Qualities: Cold and Wet. *'Wind:' Magic using the wind element through the yellow wind dagger. This magic includes slicing wind and an invisible blade of compressed air. Qualities: Hot and Wet. *'Earth:' Magic using the earth element through the green earth disk. This magic includes a sandstorm, a porcelain material gathering around the disk to form a shield/umbrella, and a stone spike. Qualities: Cold and Dry. *'Combinations:' Mathers can use elemental combinations. ** Fire + Wind: Flames rapidly spread out across an area, incinerating the targets in the surroundings, followed by a gust of wind from the dagger to sweep away the ashes. ** Water + Wind: Blue and yellow lights spiral around Mathers and attach to his leather shoes, allowing him to move fast by sliding and leaping instead of running. Also used to create a wall of water followed by a powerful wind. ** Earth + Wind: A scattershot of small stones, accelerated by a gust of wind behind it. ** All Elements: A special combination used by Mathers to fight Touma by taking advantage of his Imagine Breaker negating his elemental attacks. This magic is based on how there are no pure elements, everything is made out of a combination of all elements. Removing one of the four elements then leads to an imbalance, with the result being great destructive power much like forcibly removing electrons or protons from stable atoms or molecules. This power can be directed at the target as an attack. Mathers used this by having Touma negate a fire wall, causing a horrifying white beam of light to shoot out of Mathers' hand. Chant: "You may have broken the hot and dry, but the hot and wet and cold and wet are joined with it. There are no pure elements at the surface of the four worlds, but the isolated cold and dry will use its great influence to disturb the world’s harmony. Earth born of fire, use your great fusion to reinforce your meaning and strike the destroyer of the elements!!" Explosions: Mathers can create invisible explosions that burst from within his flesh. Summoning: As a Golden-style magician Mathers is knowledgeable about the ceremonies and rites used to summon various beings. In particular, Mathers was capable of summoning the demon Coronzon and binding it to a contract to fulfill one order, with the contract remaining active even after Mathers' own death. *'Belzébuth:' An invocation of the lord of flies and high-ranking demon of decay to curse and eliminate an enemy, and a favorite tool of Mathers to purge traitors to the cabal. The spell is cast by using the elements of earth and water, scattering hard peas at Mathers' feet. The scattered peas quickly grow dark and discolored. They wriggle, spit out sticky strings, and connect together to form a sticky, black, rotting object. Simultaneously, a bunch of black strings burst from the targets chest. The invocation links together the name of a great wicked power and the name of a sacrifice. The unclean strings then cover the target's heart, arteries, veins and everything inside the ribs. This spell is intentionally designed to not kill the target instantly, instead spreading pathogens and contamination from the heart outwards to fill them with fear and despair, breaking their spirit before their body. The curse can be stopped if the sticky black threads are destroyed along with their illusionary foothold before the two names can be connected. Chant: “The blessing of the earth becomes decay. Come forth and spread, lord of demons born from the decay of all that is. Thy name is Belzébuth. Purge the insolent ones who stand before me.” Astral Projection: Mathers is capable of performing astral projection, which allows his astral form to journey unimpended by the limits of his body, though his empty body is left defenseless. Mathers can also use something similar, described by Aleister as a more primitive echo, that allows him to project his voice so that the target hears it as if he was whispering in their ear. If the target carelessly reacts to the voice, Mathers can use it to locate them. Grimoire Mathers Grimoire Physiology: As an original grimoire Mathers is nigh-indestructible. As long as he is connected to the earth's leylines he is protected by powerful magical defenses and capable of regenerating from practically all damage near instantly. Even Aleister Crowley was incapable of killing him through brute force. However, there is a relatively simple way to cut off the connection to the leylines. If his surroundings are filled with a large enough amount of energy it will disturb the energy transfer between the leylines and Mathers and as a result, kill him. Hence attacks the focus their energy on a small area around Mathers are very effective. Christian Magic: After Aleister confronted him by using Christianity magic based on the Son of God, Mathers asnwered in kind, using magic that he came up with off the top of his head to deliberately face Aleister with the same weapon. * Son of God Synchronization: A spell that synchronizes the user with the Son of God. The closer the magician becomes to the Son of God, the more they are purified and the more power they can demonstrate, becoming beings similar to Saints. However, due to his lack of passion and emotion in using this magic, Mathers cannot achieve the same level of synchronization as Aleister. Mathers' version of the spell is based on INRI (short in Latin for Iēsus Nazarēnus, Rēx Iūdaeōrum), a title of the Son of God used during his crucifixion. Chant: “INRI are the four letters carved into the original cross. Their vibration fills even the dead with life. Complete my incomplete body. Purify my flesh with those holy letters!!” *'Archangel Summoning:' Mathers is capable of summoning the four Archangels, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel to protect and fight for him using a short chant. Each archangel corresponds to an element: Gabriel is water, Michael is fire, Raphael is wind and Uriel is earth. This spell is based on how the Son of God was blessed and was guarded by angels. Chant: “The son was blessed with oil. It is not unusual to see angels before him. Thus, the archangels of fire, water, wind, and earth will naturally descend to guard him!!” *'Flame Transmutation:' Mathers gathered the flames of hell summoned by Aleister and turned them into a lightbulb-like incandescent bronze pig, which attacks the opponent and can be made to explode by being stabbed with Mathers' red fire wand. This spell is based on an tale where the Son of God exorcised a legion of demons out of a man's body and cast them into a herd of swine. Chant: "The son pointed his finger. The evil ones belonged in the pigs. And so the legion of evil spirits left the man’s body and entered the pigs, preserving the peace of this world." Key: Real Mathers | Original Grimoire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6